pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Macroburst
"Finally I'm my own Super, and not a Sidekick..." -Macroburst, from the Lego Incredibles game Macroburst is a character in The Incredibles. '' ''The Incredibles At the beginning of Macroburst's Super career, he was the sidekick of Everseer, and was referred to as "The Kid." Following this, Macroburst graduated from the tutelage of Everseer and joined the Super group known as The Phantasmics, which was led by Everseer, and included Gazerbeam, Plasmabolt and Psycwave. They provided group transport for the team. Macroburst was one of the Supers targeted by Syndrome for Operation Kronos. He defeated Omnidroid v.X1, the first Super to do so, but was subsequently killed by its successor, Omnidroid v.X2. He was at first an unknown gender, but it was later confirmed in the 2018 Game Lego Incredibles, where Macroburst serves as one of the playable characters, to be a male. Abilities Macroburst possessed the ability to generate high velocity wind, which also gave him the ability to fly via wind propulsion. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 5.9, and states his power to be high density force projection. Personality "I'm not here to Shoot the Breeze! Let's Do this!" -Macroburst Macroburst was androgynous and of ambiguous gender, and had an obsession with maintaining his hair due to the constant wind disruption. Macroburst was also a sufferer of claustrophobia. de:Macroburst Gender Unknown Mystery Era 2004-2018 During the course of the years, Macroburst's was listed on the Operation Kronos Files as He/Her, making his Gender at the time unknown, due to never officially having a specific speaking role in the first Incredibles Movie in 2004, and only appearing as a still frame during the golden age of the supers. Though the image of Macroburst was black and White, his attire appeared to be that of wearing both Lime green and dark green, as evidence of this appeared in the 2018 Lego Incredibles game, he also was shown in art work to be made slim and manly, which further showed evidence toward the end of the Gender Mystery era. However prior to this, many fans had already believed Macroburst to have been a man the minute his picture revealed itself, due to the face structure and the way his head was portrayed at the time, as it was revealed that his face looked too manly to be that of a female, and his chin was too crooked and slim to represent and female trait, but some others believed him to be a woman with a slim body, though to others this was hard to determine to Macroburst's chest being cut off. His gender remained a mystery amongst fans, until 2018 when the Lego Incredible games was released, confirming that Macroburst was indeed a man. It was never fully determined on why Syndrome chose to list Macroburst as a Him/Her, but it could have been possible, that Sybrome might have done this either as a gag to make fun of the Hero, or he just didn't have enough respect to reveal him by his true gender. Though it was also possible, that Pixar chose to do this on purpose, in an attempt to have fans use their imaginations on what they might have thought of Macroburst, before 2018, and revealing it to everyone through the Legos Incredible video game, finally bringing an end to the Macroburst Gender mystery. Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Deceased Characters